The Dumb Love
by Kyra De Riddick
Summary: 'mungkin aku memang bodoh karena aku terus memaafkanmu yang selalu menyakitiku. Tapi aku akan lebih tersakiti lagi jika aku berpisah denganmu 'suke. Karena rasa sakit yang kurasakan tidak sebanding dengan rasa cintaku padamu.special req. from airi-chan...


_**HOLAAAAAAAAA MINNNNNNNNNNNNA!**_

_***lakbaned***_

**Yume balik lagi dengan fic oneshot!**

**Fic ini special request dari AIRI-CHAN buat anniversarynya tanggal 21 ini. **

**moga-moga airi-chan bahagia ya!^^v**

**terus, aku mau minta maaf kalau ficnya kurang memuaskan**

**karena akhir-akhir ini aku lagi kurang konsen nulis**

**gara-gara ehem coretmasalahpacarcoret**

**yang cukup berpengaruh pada pikiranku.**

**WARNING!**

**IT'S SHOUNEN AI FIC**

**THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY ALIAS SAYA SENDIRI MASIH AMATIR, **

**JADI MAAF KALAU MASIH BANYAK KESALAHAN DALAM PENULISAN.**

**AND THIS IS IT!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Dumb Love by YumeYume-chan**

**Special for AIRI-CHAN**

**Naruto's POV**

Cinta itu aneh.

Selalu itu jawaban yang aku berikan jika seseorang bertanya tentang arti cinta padaku. Karena bagiku, cinta itu memang aneh. Cinta bisa membuat kita tertawa bahagia, tapi cinta juga bisa membuat kita menangis tersedu-sedu ketika terluka.

Cinta itu seperti lemon tea?

Aku sangat tidak setuju dengan pendapat ini. Karena bagiku perasaan cinta tidaklah sedangkal itu. Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa digambarkan dengan mudahnya oleh rangkaian kata-kata tetapi lebih dirasakan oleh hati, karena itulah aku selalu mengatakan bahwa cinta itu aneh.

Dulu, aku sama sekali tidak berfikir akan mengenal cinta. Bahkan aku berfikir untuk tidak mengenal cinta seumur hidupku agar aku tidak perlu merasakan sakit dan menangis seperti yang dialami oleh teman-temanku yang telah mengenal cinta.

Saat itu menurutku, untuk apa mengenal cinta yang hanya membuat tertawa di awalnya dan memberikan tangis di akhirnya. Dan setelah itu? Malah jadi musuh. Bukankah menjadi teman akan lebih baik? Tidak ada ikatan yang mengekang, bebas kesana kemari dengan siapapun juga. Betapa indahnya hidup ini bukan?

Hahahaha, betapa lucunya jika aku mengingat pendapatku tentang cinta saat aku belum mengenalnya dulu. Mengenal dia, sosok yang telah membuatku terjerat dalam sebuah ikatan rumit bernama cinta. Dia kekasihku, sosok yang sangat tampan, namun minim ekspresi. Tampan? Ya, kekasihku itu adalah seorang pria dan aku sendiri juga adalah laki-laki, dan aku rasa kalian sudah bisa menebak bahwa kami ini adalah gay. Aku sadar bahwa hubungan sesama jenis masih belum bisa diterima di kalangan masyarakat saat ini. Namun, apa mau dikata? Aku sudah terlanjur terjerat oleh cintanya.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, dia lebih tua setahun dariku. Dia tinggi, tampan, putih, pintar dan seperti yang telah kukatakan sebelumnya, dia itu minim ekspresi. Sejujurnya ku akui, yang membuatku tertarik padanya adalah wajah tampannya dan juga sikap dinginnya dan semakin lama aku semakin menyukai semua hal tentang dirinya.

Pertama kali aku mengenalnya adalah ketika aku mendaftar di sebuah tempat bimbingan belajar atau bimbel dalam rangka menghadapi ujian akhir di tahun ketigaku di SMA. Dia adalah salah satu pembimbing di sana.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"permisi," kataku saat sampai di sebuah meja dekat pintu masuk. Seorang wanita cantik tetapi cuek yang menyambutku dan langsung memberikan formulir pendaftaran padaku.

"isi formulir itu lalu bayar uang pendaftaran sebesar 500 ryo (anggap aja 1 ryo = 1000 rupiah)" kata wanita itu yang kemudian ku ketahui bernama Mitarashi Anko dari name tag yang ada di bajunya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, aku pun segera mengisi formulir itu dan membayar uang pendaftarannya. Saat membaca biodataku, aku melihat Anko-san mengernyitkan dahi lalu menatapku dengan tatapan penuh selidik yang membuatku jengah,"kau….laki-laki?" tanyanya padaku.

"eh?"apa maksudnya menanyaiku seperti itu? Bukankah sudah jelas aku ini laki-laki?"ya, aku laki-laki," kataku padanya.

"untung saja aku membaca biodatamu dulu, aku hampir memasukkanmu ke kelas khusus anak perempuan," katanya dengan nada santai seolah tidak melihatku yang sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Enak saja dia-meskipun secara tidak langsung- mengatakan bahwa aku ini mirip perempuan!

"Uchiha-san, kebetulan anda sudah datang. Ini adalah murid baru anda, tolong antar dia ke kelasnya," kata Anko-san pada seorang pria yang baru saja masuk. Saat aku berbalik, yang aku dapati sosok seorang pemuda yang tinggi dengan wajah tampan. Rasanya udara hari ini jadi semakin dingin dengan kehadiran orang ini.

"aku mengajar di kelas putera Anko-san, bukan kelas puteri," katanya dengan nada datar.

Twitch, twitch

Sudah cukup! Bukan salahku kan kalau wajahku manis, err maksudku coretmiripcewekcoret.

"maaf ya sensei, aku ini cowok dan bukan cewek!" kataku dengan ketus tapi masih juga berusaha mempertahankan adab berbicara. Bagaimanapun juga dia ini guruku.

"hn, ikut aku kalau begitu," katanya lalu pergi ke bagian dalam gedung bimbel ini.

Seiring waktu berlalu aku dan dia semakin dekat akibat kinerja otakku yang sangat lambat dalam menerima pelajaran. Namun, semakin lama aku merasakan keanehan pada diriku setiap berada dekat dengannya. Entah kenapa setiap kali aku berada dekat dengannya jantungku berdebar tidak karuan dan membuatku kesulitan bernafas, aku juga merasa perutku jadi kram jika kami bersentuhan.

"err, sensei boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku pada Sasuke di suatu sore menjelang malam saat teman-temanku yang lain baru saja pulang dan aku masih harus tinggal untuk mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan dari Sasuke.

"hn, ada apa?" tanyanya padaku.

Dengan ragu-ragu aku pun menceritakan semua yang kurasakan setiap kali berdekatan dengannya tapi aku tidak memberitahu nama orang yang ku maksud.

"hn, itu berarti kau jatuh cinta pada orang itu," katanya menjelaskan padaku.

"eh? Ta-tapi orang itu laki-laki. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada laki-laki, kan?" tanyaku lagi pada Sasuke.

"hn, menurutku cinta itu tidak mengenal gender dobe. Asal kau mencintainya dan dia mencintaimu itu sudah cukup. Tidak perlu peduli pada pandangan orang lain," jawabnya padaku. Saat dia mengatakan hal itu aku melihat pandangannya melembut dan saat itu juga aku merasa yakin untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

"bagaimana kalau orang yang ku maksud adalah…kau?" kataku dengan perlahan.

Untuk sesaat keheningan yang mengisi ruangan kelas ini. Tak ada satupun di antara kami yang berbicara. Aku sendiri merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, toh aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya dan tinggal menunggu jawaban darinya.

Namun dia tidak juga berbicara, merasa jengah ku putuskan untuk beranjak dari ruangan ini. Aku hanya berharap besok aku akan segera melupakan masalah ini. Namun sebelum aku mencapai pintu kelas aku merasakan ada yang memelukku dari belakang dan berucap dengan nada datar yang khas,"mulai hari ini kau adalah milikku."

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Kejadian itu sudah setahun berlalu. Seperti pasangan yang baru jadian lainnya, kami sering sms-an atau menelepon sekedar untuk menanyakan kabar meskipun kami baru saja bertemu di kelas. Yang pasti kami menyembunyikan hubungan ini dari orang lain. Aku paham mengapa dia tetap menyembunyikan hubungan kami, itu semua karena hubungan sesama jenis itu belum mampu diterima di masyarakat terlebih lagi dia adalah seorang Uchiha.

Semakin lama aku semakin menyukai Sasuke, meskipun aku sering merasa terluka dengan sikap dinginnya. Namun aku tidak pernah mampu berpaling darinya. Bodoh mungkin, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Namun, sikapnya semakin berubah dan tidak bisa ku mengerti, kadang dia begitu baik padaku dan tiba-tiba dia bersikap tidak peduli bahkan terkadang dia membentakku dan aku hanya bisa terus tersenyum maklum di hadapannya meskipun hatiku menangis. Kadang aku berpikir apakah dia sudah bosan padaku? Tapi sikap baik dan mesranya sama sekali tidak berubah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti.

Aku mencoba untuk tetap bertahan dengannya dan terus memaafkannya meskipun aku benar-benar terluka, karena bagiku luka yang kurasakan tidak lebih besar jika dibandingkan dengan rasa cintaku padanya dan hanya dengan cara inilah aku bisa menunjukkan caraku mencintainya. Dengan selalu memaafkan kesalahannya, sebesar dan sesakit apapun itu.

Satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk sebuah hubungan terlarang antara aku dan Sasuke. selama itu pula aku terus mempertahankan perasaanku padanya dengan caraku itu. Namun kali ini aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih bisa mempertahankan perasaanku padanya atau mungkin aku lebih memilih untuk melepaskannya agar dia bisa mencari kebahagiaan yang lain.

Bukan, aku bukan bosan padanya atau tidak mencintainya lagi. Justru aku semakin mencintainya, namun aku rasa dialah yang sudah bosan padaku. Tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya mengobrol dengan Neji dan aku mendengar sendiri bahwa dia mengatakan bahwa dia sudah bosan padaku.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Aku sedang mencari Sasuke di kampusnya saat itu untuk memberitahukan bahwa aku diterima di universitas yang sama dengannya. Saat sedang mencarinya aku mendengar suara Neji yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"apa kau yakin ingin memutuskannya Sasuke?" aku mendengar Neji berbicara dengan seseorang yang ternyata Sasuke. tapi apa maksud Neji? Apa Sasuke akan memutuskan hubungannya denganku?

"hn, aku sudah bosan dengannya," ini benar-benar suara Sasuke ya. Jadi dia sudah bosan padaku? Jadi dia ingin memutuskanku? Aku tidak sanggup lagi mendengar peembicaraan ini dan aku pun lari dari tempat itu dengan perasaan terluka.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Sasuke? apa kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku? Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu. Kenapa? Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?

_**End of Naruto's POV**_

Saat ini Naruto tengah bersandar pada pagar pembatas di atap salah satu gedung di Konoha University. Dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa tiba di tempat itu, yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah kalimat terakhir Sasuke yang didengarnya tadi.

'aku sudah bosan padanya'

Kalimat itu terus saja terngiang di otaknya bagai kaset rusak yang benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Langit biru yang biasanya memancarkan keceriaan itu kini menumpahkan kesedihannya. Sakit, sangat sakit rasanya mendengar kekasihmu mengatakan bahwa ia sudah bosan padamu. Jadi, apakah arti hubungan yang dijalin selama ini?

Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"rupanya kau di sini dobe?" kata orang itu yang ternyata Sasuke. ia langsung saja memeluk tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil dibandingkan dirinya itu.

Naruto hanya mampu terdiam, ia tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke masih saja bersikap baik padanya? Bukankah dia ingin memutuskan Naruto? Atau mungkin ini untuk yang terakhir? Batin Naruto bergelut di dalam sana.

Sedangkan Sasuke semakin mempererat dekapannya pada Naruto seolah takut tubuh itu lepas dan meninggalkannya,"untung saja tadi Juugo melihatmu ke sini dan segera memberitahuku."

"…pas…kan….aku…."

"apa dobe? aku tidak dengar," kata Sasuke lagi.

Dengan sekali hentakan Naruto mendorong Sasuke hingga tubuhnya lepas dari dekapan Sasuke,"AKU BILANG LEPASKAN AKU!" teriaknya dengan air mata berlinang. Sasuke yang melihatnya jadi bingung dibuatnya.

"kau kenapa dobe?" Tanya Sasuke.

"aku sudah tahu semuanya, kau akan memutuskan aku kan? Kau akan meninggalkanku kan? Kau sudah bosan padaku karena itu kau akan memutuskan hubungan ini," sahut Naruto dengan suara serak.

"aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," kata Sasuke lagi

"aku sudah dengar semuanya 'Suke, pembicaraanmu dengan Neji, kau akan memutuskan aku kan? Kau akan meningggalkanku kan?" jawab Naruto," lalu untuk apa kau bersikap baik padaku saat ini jika akhirnya kau akan meninggalkanku?" sambungnya lagi.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Sasuke tertunduk. Hanya suara angin yang mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka seolah berusaha menghibur hati yang terluka dengan belaian lembutnya.

Hampa, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. tidak ada lagi kebahagiaan yang memenuhi hatinya saat dia berada dekat dengan Sasuke. dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Apakah kehampaan yang dirasakannya adalah bukti bahwa dia sendiri sudah tidak mencintai Sasuke lagi, ataukah karena rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada Sasuke kini harus dia buang dan dia lupakan?

Hati Naruto semakin sakit saat Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.'jadi semua itu benar ya?' batinnya menangis.

"terima kasih untuk semuanya, semua yang terjadi selama setahun ini sangat membahagiakan. Aku permisi **SENSEI**," ucap Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir memecah keheningan yang ada dan beranjak pergi. Berusaha menegarkan hatinya yang benar-benar telah hancur.

**Greb!**

".?" kata Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap kata yang diucapkannya seraya mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto.

"apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. ya, dia memang selalu bingung dengan sikap kekasihnya atau calon mantan kekasihnya itu.

"kau belum mendengar semuanya. Dan sekarang kau benar-benar harus mendengarkan ,"kata Sasuke lagi tanpa melepaskan pelukannya,

"semuanya sudah jelas, kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau sudah bosan padaku. Jadi sekarang apa lagi?" sahut Naruto.

"maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke yang membuat Naruto bingung.

"eh?"

"maafkan aku, namanya Yamanaka Ino, aku bertemu dengannya lima bulan yang lalu, dia gadis yang cantik dan ceria. Matanya juga berwarna biru sama sepertimu. Juga rambut pirangnya. Sifat kalian sangat mirip dan itu yang membuatku tertarik padanya."

Mendengar pengakuan Sasuke hati Naruto semakin miris mendengarnya. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya jadi berkali lipat lebih sakit.

"jadi kau sudah menemukan orang lain ya?" kata Naruto menahan agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

"saat itu kau sedang sibuk mempersiapkan ujian dan aku tidak ingin mengganggumu. Dua bulan, aku tersiksa selama dua bulan menahan diriku untuk tidak menghubungimu karena aku tidak ingin kau gagal dalam ujian. Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu. Lalu entah disengaja atau tidak aku semakin sering bertemu dengannya dan dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Saat itu yang kulihat bukanlah dia, tetapi kau. Dan aku menerimanya. Awalnya terasa menyenangkan, lalu aku sadar dia bukanlah kau. Dia mungkin ceria sama seperti dirimu tapi dia bukan kau dobe. Dia bukan Narutoku. Karena itulah aku berencana memutuskannya dan itu sudah ku lakukan," jelasnya pada Naruto.

"apa maksudnya? Apa maksudnya semua ini? apakah itu berarti kau menghianatiku? Kau menduakan aku?" teriak Naruto dan melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Sasuke,"kenapa? Kenapa kau tega melakukan itu padaku? Padahal aku selalu memaklumi semua sikap dinginmu, padahal aku selalu memendam rasa sakit yang kau berikan karena sikap acuhmu padaku, padahal aku selalu bersabar untukmu, tapi kenapa kau tega melakukan hal ini padaku? Padahal aku….. aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke?"

"maaf… maafkan aku dobe? Maafkan aku…." Ucap Sasuke dan kembali memeluk Naruto tidak peduli tubuhnya yang dipukuli oleh dobenya.

"…"

"…"

"….."

"apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Naruto yang masih berada dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"aku mencintaimu dobe. Sangat," jawab Sasuke dengan pasti,"maafkan aku," sambungnya lagi.

"hm, tidak apa-apa, aku juga mencintaimu 'suke. Meskipun segala sesuatunya tidak bisa dimulai lagi dari awal, tapi aku tetap tidak ingin berpisah denganmu."

"terima kasih dobe." Jawab Sasuke dan terus memeluk ukenya itu.

'mungkin aku memang bodoh karena aku terus memaafkanmu yang selalu menyakitiku. Tapi aku akan lebih tersakiti lagi jika aku berpisah denganmu 'suke. Karena rasa sakit yang kurasakan tidak sebanding dengan rasa cintaku padamu. Dan hanya inilah caraku mencintaimu 'suke"

_**OWARI**_

_**Notes: buat airi-chan maaf ya kalau ficnya gak memuaskan.T.T**_

_** Aku masih belum bisa lupain dia….**_

_**For all: don't forget to leave some reviews for me.**_

_***halah, sok inggris padahal lulusnya di manajemen kok***_

_**Ah, saya hampir lupa mengumumkan bahwa**_

"_**PESERTA SNMPTN DENGAN NOMOR PESERTA 310-84-100220817 ATAS NAMA SITTI RUHMITA aka AI TO YUME aka YUME NO UMI aka YUMEYUME-CHAN LULUS DI UNIVERSITAS HALUOLEO FAKULTAS EKONOMI JURUSAN MANAJEMEN"**_

_**Saya merasa senang sekaligus sedih karena ternyata saya gak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi guru bahasa inggris. Tetapi saya akan tetap mencoba untuk tegar dan menjalani hidup ini. karena kita tidak akan tahu sesuatu sebelum mencobanya bukan?**_

_**Dan mohon do'a teman-teman sekalian agar masalah saya segera membaik.**_

_**With love,**_

_**YumeYume-chan aka Yume no Umi**_

_**Ps: Hate become Love?(HBL) saya lanjutkan atau tidak?**_

_**Naruto :"gak usah aja, aku capek disuruh pake baju perempuan…!"**_

_**Sasuke :"lanjutkan aja, Naru-chan cantik kok."**_

_**Naruto :"gyaa! Ogah!"**_

_**Yume :"itu sih terserah readers aja. Kalau banyak yang minta ya, kita lanjtuin aja. Kalau nggak ya tinggal dihapus…."**_


End file.
